On the Shore of Evil
by xTheDarkOnex
Summary: 12 years ago, Fairy Tail was begged to get involved in a rebellion taking place in a foreign land. Makorov refused to help, but a small team of wizards went to help. Now in the present, a man is discovered on the island of Tenroujima, who brought news of the wizards. Fairy Tail finds themselves wrapped up in a perilous journey on foreign soil. NEW CHAPTERS ON MONDAYS
1. Prologue

X974

"This guild won't survive without you master."

A dark haired woman stood in the doorway of a dark room. "It's hard enough as it is."

A man was in the room shoving clothing into a suitcase.

"I'm not leaving the guild. I'm only taking a necessary trip."

He forcefully shut the case. "We need the support of other guilds if our little rebellion is going to work." He fastened a cloak around his neck.

The woman clenched her fist as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where could you be going that could be more important than the guild?"

The cloaked man picked up his case.

"I'm going home. From there I will get help from my original guild."

He proceeded towards the doorway. "Perhaps I shall seek the guidance of the first master of my guild," he stopped next to the woman, "I need someone to look after the guild while I'm gone," he set his hand on her shoulder, "Will you do this for me?"

Another tear rolled down the woman's cheek.

"I'll do it, Master Winters."

"Thank you, Rei. Good luck."

The man turned up his hood and left her there in silence.

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the short prologue, but this story is something I've had on my mind for a while. I am lacking a few characters and would appreciate any ideas for OCs. Just submit them in the reviews, and I will try to incorporate them into this awesome story arc I have planned.**

**OC form**

**Name: First last**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Magic:**

**Guild: **

**Guild mark color/location:**

**Guilds**

**Blue Pegasus**

**Lamia Scale**

**Sabretooth**

**The Tainted Dagger: guild mark is a knife with runes covering the blade.**

**Looking forward to writing this story for you guys.**

**-The Dark One**


	2. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1 The Letter

X982: One year after the Tenrou survivors returned.

"Ugh, that job was totally not worth it," Lucy sighed as she dragged her bag behind her.

Natsu walked beside her with Happy flying to the left.

"Yeah, it would've gone better if those bandits weren't so interested in Lucy's skimpy clothing," snickered Happy.

"Shut it, cat!" yelled Lucy.

"Who cares if the bandits were a bit pervy? We got enough jewels to cover Lucy's rent and,more importantly," Natsu smiled,"Our food bill!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy sighed, "Do you two think about anything other than food?"

* * *

><p>When Lucy and Natsu got back to the guild, everybody was in high spirits as always. As they entered the guild, Gray stormed up to Natsu.<p>

"Hey hothead, why'd you go on a job with out me?" demanded Gray.

"Maybe we didn't need your help," Natsu said.

"You trying to start something?!" Gray asked menacingly.

"Well what if I am? You're not going to do anything about," smiled Natsu.

"Damn right I am!" Gray yelled as he threw his shirt aside.

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" Erza put herself between the two, "The master would like a word with the four of us."

"Any idea why?" asked Lucy.

Erza turned towards Lucy, "He didn't say,but if I had to guess, it's about the letter that he recieved this morning."

"A letter? For who?" asked Lucy.

"I have no idea, but it has Master really spooked."

Master Makorav was sitting on his usual spot on the bar holding a piece of paper and a torn open envelope. They all walked towards him.

"You asked for us, Master?" Erza inquires.

Makorav sighed, "Yes. The ghosts of the past are coming back to haunt this guild."

"What do you mean Gramps?" asked Natsu.

"I've received a letter from the guildmaster of Tainted Dagger."

"I don't think I've heard of them before. Perhaps they're a dark guild," Erza said.

"That does not matter. What disturbs me about this was the mention of a handful of previous guild members."

"Who?"asked Natsu.

"It would be better if you read the letter yourselves," Makorov handed them the sheet of paper he was holding.

_To the Master of Fairy Tail,  
><em>

_ What have you done to your members to cause them to tuck tail and run in a time of great need? Surely you have heard of our oppressive government and our revolutionary actions. _Seven years ago, our guildmaster and a member of Fairy Tail, Jacob Winters, left the country of Opressand to get help for our country and to consult the first master of your guild. He never returned to our guild, and we were left to our own devices. If he is sitting in your guild hall, know that he shamefully abandoned his comrades and should have no place among your guild. But if he hasn't returned to your guild, he is more of a coward than I thought.__

__The Current Master of the Tainted Dagger, __

__Rei Sungto__

"Jacob Winters! That's a name I haven't heard in a while! Whats he doing in a place like Opressand?!" Natsu laughed maniacally.

"Who?"asked Lucy

"That is something for me to explain," Makorav cleared his throat, "Twelve years ago, guilds across the country received the same request: Free the country of Opressand. Opressand's government had set itself up with unlimited power and many friends to enforce such power. The people of the country cried out for the help of other countries, but ultimately they were denied support. That is when they reached out to the guilds. They asked that we help them overthrow the government and abolish their military. Of course, all of the guildmasters were against any of their members taking the job. Such endeavor could lead to the member's deaths. It was then that I ultimately decided that no one in Fairy Tail would take on such a job."

"So how does this relate to this Jacob Winters?" inquired Lucy.

"There were a few that felt strongly about helping the citizens of Opressand stage a coup. These were S-Class wizards, Lyra Grousche and Joel Winters. Along with them were Jack Flint, Keith Fletcher, and Joel's adopted son Jacob. They told me that they would take the job. I refused to let them go, but they wore me down until I conceded. They took a ship and set off for Opressand. There has been no contact with them ever since. We presumed they were dead, until now..."

"So who is Jacob Winter?" asked Lucy.

Makorav sighed,"I don't know much about him, but he joined the guild shortly after Cana did. His father had abandoned him, so Joel Winters, a member of Fairy Tail, took him in as a son. Jacobs magic had always been lacking in strength."

"As a kid, I fought him from time to time, and he never beat me. The last time I fought he tried to eat my flames like a dragon slayer," Natsu laughed "He was in bed with a fever for over two weeks."

Erza glared at him,"Don't interrupt Natsu," she turned back towards Malorav, "Please continue Master."

"He was always training, trying to become stronger. Personality wise, he was always reclusive and never spoke unless he had to. I don't know much about his personal life because of this. The only people he seemed close to were his stepfather Joel and Cana."

"Master, if I may, why are you telling us this?" Erza inquired.

"I'm telling you this because you four are the ones I can rely on the most. I need you to go to the island of Tenrou."

"Why do you need us to go there of all places?" Lucy asked.

The Guildmaster looked at the letter," Here in this letter, it says that Winters left over 8 years ago. It also mentions the first master of Fairy Tail."

"I don't get it," Natsu grumbled.

"I do,"Gray said,"You think that if he traveled home that way 8 years ago, he might've been caught up in Acnologia's blast, thus trapping himself in a sleep that no ones woken him up from."

"Precisely, Gray," Makorav said, "I want you four to try to find him."

"Consider it done, Master," Erza said in militaristic tone.

Nastu turned and started running toward the door of the guild hall.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" yelled out Lucy.

"Going to Tenrou! You guys coming?" He yelled back.

"Wait for us, Flame brain!" Snapped Gray.

"No way! I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thus the first chapter concludes. Thank you to all who sent in OCs. Anyone who wants to send one still can. I'll try to update every FridaySaturday. Thanks everyone!**

** - The Dark One**


	3. Ch 2 Black Ice

Ch. 2 Black Ice

"Why'd it have to be a boat?" moaned Natsu staring into the blue water below. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray were aboard a ship onroute to Tenrou Island.

"Natsu, don't lean so far over the rail! You could fall into the water!" Lucy yelled frantically.

"It's alright Lucy," Erza said holding a telescope, "The island is coming into view."

The giant tree of Tenrou came into view on the horizon. "Strange. I sense a strange amount of magic power coming from the island," Erza said.

"It's different from what the tree is emitting, but it's strangly similar," said Gray.

They heard a splash come from behind them. They turned around and Natsu had disappeared from his spot by the rail. Lucy ran to rail to find Natsu bobbing in the ocean.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"I've got him!" Gray threw off his shirt and jumped overboard.

* * *

><p>"Make it stop spinning..." Groaned Natsu as Gray waded thorough the water with him on his shoulder.<p>

Gray threw Natsu head first onto the shore, "We're off the boat now, so can you stop being a pain?"

Natsu sat up in the water, "We're off the boat?" he jumped into the air with joy, "You hear that Happy!? We're off the boat!"

"Oh Natsu..." Happy hovered above Gray and Natsu. Lucy and Erza jumped off the boat into the shallow water.

"Wow, it's feels like it's been forever since the S-class advancement exam," Lucy exclaimed.

"Everyone, remember the task at hand," Erza commanded, "We should split up to cover more ground."

* * *

><p>Lucy walked along an overgrown path with Plue strolling beside her.<p>

"What are we even supposed to look for Plue?" Lucy asked her celestial friend.

"Pun-punn," the spirit responded.

"I wish I could understand you Plue. Why are we looking for this guy anyways?"

"Pun-punn."

"I just wish I had something better to go off of."

"Puunnn," Plue stopped and tugged at Lucy's leg.

"What is it Plue?" Lucy looked down at the spirit. Plue pointed at the mouth of a cave and shivered. Lucy stared at the cave.

"Something's off about that cave," Lucy bent over and picked Plue up, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

><p>Lucy peered into the mouth of the cave. It was lined with black crystals that were giving off dim light.<p>

"Punnnnn," Plue trembled in Lucy's arms.

"I know Plue," Lucy looked into the endless tunnel, "I have a weird feeling about this too."

Lucy walked slowly into the cave. She stooped down to look at the weird crystals. Lucy broke one off of the cave wall. As she held it in her hand, it melted into a black liquid.

"It's...ice?" she said bewildered. Plue jumped out of her arms and peered at another one of the crystals. He wrapped his paws around it and began to lick it.

"Plue! Don't lick that!" Lucy yelled.

Plue grabbed his stomach and fell on his back.

"Punnnnn."

Lucy wrapped the spirit in her arms.

"Oh Plue," she pulled Plue's key from her belt, "You can go rest in the spirit world."

Plue's body glowed and disappeared from Lucy's gentle grasp. Lucy stood up. "What is this place?"

Up ahead there was a dim light shining. Lucy walked towards it. She emerged into a small cavern. The center of the room was decorated with a giant black crystal that was blacker than night. Lucy put her eyes up against the ice, only to make a shocking discovery. There was a man trapped inside.

**Thank you for reading this chapter of On the Shores of Evil! Be sure to leave a review and follow this thrilling story!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I was sick half of the week and couldn't write. The normal length chapters will return next week. Thank you to all who submitted OCs. You can still send in one, but it won't be guaranteed they will be used.**

**-The Dark One**


	4. Ch 3 Jacob Winters

Ch 3 Jacob Winters

Natsu burst through the guild doors with the black crystal on his back.

"What on earth is that?!" yelled Makorav.

"Something really damn heavy," grunted Natsu as he proceeded to place the crystal in the center of the guild hall. Lucy, Gray, and Erza filed in behind him.

"Allow me to explain, master," Erza said, "We found this ice crystal in one of the caves on Tenrou. It would also seem there's a man inside of it."

Everyone in the guild gawked at them for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

"A man? In that thing? Ha ha ha!"

"A man in ice? Ha ha are you insane?"

"I've never seen ice like that before! Ha ha!"

"SILENCE, BRATS!" Makorav stood up from his spot on the bar, "What do you mean there's a man inside that?"

"Take a look for yourself, Gramps. We're not lying," Natsu said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

The master grunted and jumped off the bar. He walked up to the crystal and put his eyes up against the ice. Inside of the crystal was a cloaked man curled into a ball.

The Master took a step back in shock, but quickly collected himself.

He turned towards Erza, "Have you identified the person inside?"

"No. It will be impossible to with the ice encasing him," she replied.

"Very well. We'll just have to find a way to extract him from the crystal," Makorav turned towards the group of guild members that had accumulated around the ice, "Levy, where are you?"

The small blue-haired girl stepped forward, "What do you need master?"

"Find out what this stuff is," Makorav said pointing at the crystal, "I want to know if we can safely extract this man."

"Consider it done, master," Levy said confidently.

Makorav turned towards everyone else, "The rest of you should go about everything normally. This should not affect your current activities.

* * *

><p>"Who is this Jacob guy anyways?" Lucy asked. She, Erza, Natsu, and Gray at a table near the crystal.<p>

"I don't know much more than what master told us before," Erza responded, "He kept to his self mostly. The only thing I remember was that his magic power was extremely weak."

"He used a form of shadow magic similar to Rogue's, but much weaker. I don't know anyone from our generation who wasn't stronger than him," Gray added.

"What about his personal life? Didn't he have an adopted father in the guild?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes, that would be Joel Winters. Joel took Jacob into his home soon after he turned up at Fairy Tail. Joel was by far our most powerful S-Class wizards at the time," Erza said.

"Joel was one of the people I looked up to. His Ice-make magic was the most powerful I'd ever seen," Gray said, "It's strange he'd choose such a weak wizard to go and live with him."

"Sound like Gray is jealous," Natsu snickered as he nudged Gray's shoulder.

"You want to start something, hot head?" Gray yelled.

Erza pushed the two away from eachother, "Enough you two! Lucy, if you want to know more about Jacob, you'll have to do as the master said and talk to Cana," Erza got up from the table, "I'm going to check on Levy's progress with the crystal."

* * *

><p>After Erza had left, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray remained at the table.<p>

"Should we talk to Cana?" Lucy asked the two, "If Jacob only talked to her, do you think it would be too intrusive?"

"I personally wouldn't mind finding out more about him. We're all pretty much in the dark," Gray answered.

"Do you know anything, Natsu? You said you fought him before," Lucy said turning towards the dragon slayer.

"Nope, I never took any interest in him. In all of the time I knew him, I only knew how weak his magic was," Natsu replied.

Lucy stood up, "I guess we won't know anything unless we ask Cana."

"I'll go with you. As I said, I want to know more about this guy," Gray said.

Lucy turned towards Natsu, "What about you Natsu?"

"I'm going to get some food. I'm starving," Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Cana sat on top of the bar chugging a keg of beer. Lucy and Gray approached her.<p>

"Hey Cana, are you busy?" Lucy asked.

Cana looked up from her keg, but continued to drink, "Depends what you need."

"We were wondering-" Lucy started to say but Gray cut her off.

"What do you know about Jacob Winters?" Gray demanded.

Cana stopped drinking, "Why? Has something happened?"

Lucy elbowed Gray in the gut, "No, nothing like that."

"Hold this," Cana put the keg in Gray's hands. "What do you want to know?"

"We just want to know who he was," Lucy answered.

Cana sighed, "Pull up a chair. This'll take a bit."

* * *

><p>"Jacob joined the guild a couple of years after I came here to find Gildarts. Joel Winters, one of our S-class wizards, found him lying half dead on the road. He took Jacob home and nursed his wounds. About a year later, he told us that he was adopting him. Jacob was a wizard, so he joined Fairy Tail. I was too worried about my father to notice him for a while. Then one day, after I had let Gildarts walk out again, I ran out of the guild crying," Cana explained.<p>

"Great, a sob story," Gray moaned.

Cana glared at him, and then continued, "Anyways, Jacob found me there crying my eyes out. You'd think he'd ask what was wrong, but he didn't. He just set his hand on my shoulder as if he already knew. After I'd finished crying, he took me back to the guild."

"So what happened after that?" Lucy asked.

"The day after that, he found me in the guild and asked if I was alright. I forget how, but we engaged in conversation. It was as if he was putting on an act. His manner of speaking was unnatural. I knew that he was hiding something. Somewhere along the line we made a deal. I told him about Gildarts, and he told me what he was hiding."

"What was it?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Sorry," Cana shrugged, "After that day, we became good friends. About 2 years later, he tells me that about this 'mission' that he and his father were going on this mission. I still remember the day that everyone from the guild saw them off. That day was the first time I saw Jacob so carefree. Before he left," Cana paused, "he turned back and gave me this reassuring smile. I remember feeling so empty for a while after that," Cana's eyes turned downwards.

"Sorry for bringing back a painful memory," Lucy apologized.

Cana looked up and smiled at Lucy, "Nah, it's nothing that bad," she took a long drink of beer, "Glad I could be of help."

* * *

><p>"That's all we need to do?"<p>

"Yeah. We should be able to break it easily."

"Excellent. I shall inform the others."

****Thank you for reading this chapter of On the Shores of Evil! Be sure to leave a review and follow this thrilling story!****

****I've uploaded this a few days early to make up for last week's chapter. I hoped you enjoyed It! To all that submitted OCs, it'll be a little while till they are introduced, but soon enough! ****

****-The Dark One****


	5. Ch 4 Awakening

Ch 4 Awakening

One day later.

"So...what do I need to do?" Natsu asked. He stood by the crystal with Levy standing nearby. A crowd stood behind them at a short distance.

"Use your dragon's breath. It should be hot enough to melt the ice," Levy responded.

"That's it?" Natsu cupped his hands to his mouth, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames came spewing out of his mouth. Droplets of dark liquid began dripping down the crystal's side.

"It's working!" Levy shouted in glee.

Flames continued to bombard the ice.

"Don't roast the guy alive Natsu!" Lucy yelled from amidst the crowd. Black steam rose from melting crystal. The black mist filled the guild hall clouding everyone's vision. Natsu stopped to breath the flames. Everyone grew anxious in the smoke.

"*cough cough* Did it work?" asked Levy.

"*Cough* Somebody open a window! I can barely breathe in this crap!" shouted Gray.

When the steam cleared, it revealed a man in a black cloak slumped in the remains of the black ice.

"Get him to the infirmary!" ordered Master Makorov.

* * *

><p>The man that was in the crystal, now lay on a bed in Fairy Tail's infirmary. Lucy, Natsu, and Makorav were at his side.<p>

"You know, we should probably remove his hood," Lucy said.

"I got it," Natsu said pushing the hood up to reveal the man's face. The man looked about 20 years of age. He had spiked black hair and a scar across his left eye.

"Thats Jacob alright. It would be hard to miss that scar," Makorov remarked.

"So it is him," Natsu grinned, "It's been too long.

the unconscious Jacob started to cough uncontrollably. Everyone's gaze returned to the unconscious body.

"Do you think he's waking up?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stood over Jacob, "I'm don't know."

The man's eye shot open, and he started to breathe heavily. His face twisted into a crazed expression.

"Hey, it's okay," Natsu said setting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob grabbed Natsu's arm and punched him in the gut. Natsu fell to the ground breathless. The now conscious Jacob burst into the hallway and headed for the guild dining hall.

"Somebody stop him!" Yelled Makorov. Lucy chased after him. Numerous guild members attempted to tackle him, but were unsuccessful. Cana stood up from the bar and drew her cards. Jacob turned towards the card mage, so that his scar was visible. Cana's eyes widened in shock.

"Jacob?" Cana lowered her guard. His crazed expression turned into one of confusion. Cana ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, and started to sob uncontrollably. Jacob returned the embrace with a single tear running down his cheek.

"Cana..." Jacob said in a trembling voice, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're home, Jacob," Cana sobbed.

Lucy stopped before the embracing friends.

_He calmed down when he saw her?_ Lucy thought to herself.

Cana let go of Jacob and slapped him across the face.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Jacob cried out.

"I thought you were dead!" She yelled with tears still running down her cheeks.

Jacob smiled, "I don't die easily."

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucy turned to see Natsu charging towards Jacob with his fist emitting flames, "NOBODY PUNCHES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu flew through the air with his flaming fist raised. The cloaked man turned and caught Natsu's fist. A shockwave was released from Natsu's impact. Dispite Natsu's magic attack, Jacob stood his ground. Natsu lowered his fist speechless.

"My attack...didn't work?"

Jacob put his fist in his palm and bowed, "I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. I had not come to my senses. My actions must have been from sleeping for so long."

Makorov approached Jacob, "I see you are alive and well Jacob."

"You've aged well, Master Makorov," Jacob said kneeling in respect.

"That's the bonus of a seven year nap," Makorov chuckled.

"I don't follow," Jacob said confused.

"It's nothing," Makorov replied, "Now that you're awake, I want to make sure there aren't any side effects of you sleeping in that ice."

"Of course," Jacob said standing up.

* * *

><p>Once again, Jacob sat in the guild's infirmary with Makorov and Erza standing before him.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright?" Erza asked, "I don't want you going on a rampage again.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?" Jacob asked.

"According to some documentation, I believe it was around eight years," Erza said bluntly.

Jacob's eyes turned towards the ground, "They're all dead now."

"Who's dead?" Makorov questioned.

"My guild is. It's impossible to think they survived for eight years without me,"Jacob said gloomily. He stood up and proceeded towards the door, "They're just more people that have been taken from me."

"Jacob, what do you mean?" the master asked in a worried tone.

Jacob turned towards the small master, "Jack Flint aged 17, Layla Grousche aged 26, and Joel Winters aged 28 were killed in action in X980 upon arrival in Opressand." Erza and Makorov stared at him shocked. "When we landed on a beach, we were ambushed by a governmental task force. Layla and Joel gave their lives defending the life of Keith Fletcher and my own."

Erza and Makorov stared at him in horror.

"And Jack?" Erza asked in a trembling voice.

"He was the first casualty."

Makorov sighed, "This is grave news indeed."

"Sounds to me like you were too weak to save them," said a familiar voice. Laxus stepped into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Laxus, what are you doing here?" Makorov demanded.

"I mean come on," Laxus continued, "I find it hard to believe a wizard as great as Joel to die, but his sorry excuse of a son survi-" His sentence fell short as Jacob's fist connected with his jaw causing Laxus to fall backwards.

Hatred stirred in Jacob's crimson eyes as he clenched his fists,"Shut up you arrogant bastard."

Laxus looked up at Jacob with blood dripping out his mouth."Oh you're angry now,"Laxus began to run down Laxus's arms. "LIGHTNING FIST!" Laxus swung at Jacob knocking him into a wall. "I know what you're hiding!" Laxus yelled.

"Laxus stop this at once!" commanded Master Makorov. Laxus charged at Jacob and grabbed him by the throat.

"Release your true power!" Laxus demanded. Laxus swung again, but Jacob caught Laxus's fist and deliver a blow to his gut. Jacob grabbed Laxus by the shoulders and threw him across the room. Laxus pushed himself up off of the ground, "If you refuse to show your power, I'll force it out of you!"

"Laxus, what the hell is this about?!" Makarov demanded.

Laxus turned towards Makarov, "Do you not sense the power within him?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Makarov yelled.

Laxus turned back towards Jacob. Lightning began to resonate between Laxus's hands.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALB-" Erza delivered a strong blow to the back of Laxus's head.

"Are you alright, Jacob?" Erza asked.

Jacob nodded, as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. His cloak was tattered, and there was numerous tears in his clothing exposing black tatoos and numerous scars.

Makarov approached the fallen Laxus, "Jacob, do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

Jacob stayed silent.

Makarov sighed, "We'll have to get to the bottom of this later. Go get yourself cleaned up."

Jacob turned to leave.

"Jacob!" called Laxus. He stopped. "Why do you hide your secret from us? What harm could come to you because of it?"

Jacob turned and flashed a smile of dominance, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." His smile exposed his sharpened canine teeth. "Stay out of my way Laxus." He turned and left Laxus with Makarov and Erza.

****Thank you for reading this chapter of On the Shores of Evil! Be sure to leave a review and follow this thrilling story!****


	6. Ch 5

Ch 5

"What the hell were you thinking Laxus?!" Makarov roared, "He wakes up, and you just decide to beat him up?! That's something Natsu would do!"

Laxus laughed, "All of you are dense." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Laxus, I demand to know what your reasons were for this mania!" Yelled Makarov.

Laxus turned towards the door, "Our hooded friend has a secret. Until, you can see that I don't see the need to explain myself."

* * *

><p>Jacob entered the guild hall wearing a grey hooded vest and black pants. His exposed arms were lined a series of black tattoos<p>

"Round two, Jacob!" Natsu yelled charging with his fist aflame.

"Natsu, what are you doing!?" Yelled Lucy, "The guy just woke up!"

Jacob grabbed Natsu's fist, his crimson eyes locking with Natsu's, "Sorry Natsu, I'm not in the mood to fight."

Lucy pulled Natsu away from the dark-haired wizard, "What's your problem, Natsu? Can't you go five seconds with out fighting?"

She dragged him by the scarf to a table where Gray and Erza sat.

"Sit down Natsu," Erza commanded.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked.

Erza sighed, "I can't help feeling that there's something off about Jacob."

"Like what?" Asked Lucy.

Erza gazed down at the table in confusion, "I don't know where to start. The strange magic on Tenrou, the black ice, Laxus striking out at Jacob; it just doesn't make sense. I still don't know how Jacob ended up on Tenrou in the first place."

Gray slammed his fist on the table, "I know one thing! That ice sure didn't come from him! He's not even an ice mage!"

"I know, Gray. I don't sense the weird magic anymore either," Lucy said.

"There's no way it could've come from him. Jacob's magic has always been weak," Natsu added. Laughter erupted from the bar. The four looked toward the bar. Jacob sat with Cana, Macao, Wakaba, and Mirajane.

"I wonder what that's all about," Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"I'm being serious you know," Jacob insisted holding a flask of beer.<p>

"I know, it's just hard to believe," Macao chuckled.

"Anyways, what's happened in the twelve years I was gone?" Jacob asked taking a swig of his alcohol, "I see the guild got a face lift."

Wakaba chuckled, "That was a run in with the former guild Phantom Lord."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow "Former guild, huh?"

"Yeah, they were disbanded after we defeated them," Cana added.

"Surprisingly enough, two of our most prominent members are former members of Phantom," Macao explained.

"Really?" Jacob said.

"Yes. They were among the many wizards we inducted before Fairy Tail's seven year decline," Mirajane said handing Macao a fresh mug of beer.

"New wizards, huh?" Jacob said sitting up, "Are there any promising ones?"

"Yes, there's quite the variety," Mira said cheerfully, "There's a rain woman, a celestial wizard, and two dragonslayers."

"Dragonslayers? You mean there's more than Natsu and Laxus?"

"Yeah, there's Wendy Marvel, a sky dragon slayer. She's only a kid, but she's been a great help to the guild," Wakaba said taking a drag of his cigar.

"Then there's Gajeel Redfox, an iron dragonslayer. That sour fellow is one of the wizards that was in Phantom," Macao added.

"Interesting," Jacob said reclining.

A silence fell over the group, as they sipped their drinks.

Macao scratched his head, "You know, Jacob, this is probably the most I've heard you ever talk. You were always the silent one back in the day."

Jacob shrugged, "I guess I changed over the years."

"Yeah right," Cana said elbowing Jacob in the ribs, "This guy was actually pretty talkative 'back in the day'."

Wakaba laughed, "Like when?"

"It was mostly cursing after I lost a fight to Natsu," Jacob admitted.

They all burst into laughter.

"Oh man," Macao said wiping the tears out of his eyes, "I'm glad that you're back, Jacob."

"Yeah, me too," Jacob said raising his mug, "It's good to be home."

"What are you going to do now?" Wakaba asked.

Jacob's eyes turned towards the ground, "I don't know. Everyone I left behind in Opressand are probably dead now, so there's no point going back there."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," Makarov approached the group. Erza, Natsu, and Gray followed.

Jacob sat up, "What do you mean I'm wrong, Master? There's no way they could've survived for eight years without help."

The Master folded his hands behind his back, "I will tell you about that later. Right now I still have questions I need answered."

Jacob sat back against the bartop and folded his arms, "You're wondering how I ended up on Tenrou."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How did you know?" Makarov asked.

Jacob smiled, "I'm not psychic if that's what you're asking. It was the most obvious thing you could ask me, other than what the black ice was.

"So what was it?" demanded Gray.

Jacob scoffed and flashed a half smile, "Not telling."

Natsu grabbed him by the collar, "What the hell are you hiding?!"

"ENOUGH!" Makarov roared. Natsu yelped in fright and backed off. The Master sighed, "You brats are going to be the death of me," He looked at Jacob, "I don't care about your personal secrets, but seeing as it concerns the guild I need to know about Tenrou."

Jacob's expression tightened, "The last thing I remember is that I was passing by in a boat on my way back to Fiore when this bright light engulfed the island. The waves began to pull me towards it. There was a dark flash of light, and I woke up here," Jacob stood up, "Now tell me, what happened to my guild?"

Makarov sighed and gave him the *letter. Jacob read it with an intense expression. His eyes lit up and he scrunched the paper in his hand, "I'm leaving," He said turning towards the guild's entrance.

"What?! You're kidding!" Gray yelled.

"Sorry for such a short reunion!" Jacob said running toward the exit.

"Jacob, get back here!" Commanded Makarov. As Jacob grabbed the door's handle, a loud explosion shook the ground sending him and the doors flying.

Splinters and shattered glass covered the guild floor.

"Damn it..." Jacob looked where the guild doors once hung. There stood a stocky man holding lit bombs.

"Greetings from Opressand," the man sneered, "I'm here for Jacob Winters."

**Finally the boring foreshadowing is over! The action begins next week! More OCs soon**

**Question of the week: Should I include any shipping in this story?**

******Thank you for reading this chapter of On the Shores of Evil! Be sure to leave a review and follow this thrilling story!******


	7. Ch 6

Ch 6

"Sorry for such a short reunion!" Jacob said running toward the exit.

"Jacob, get back here!" Commanded Makarov. As Jacob grabbed the door's handle, a loud explosion shook the ground sending him and the doors flying.

Splinters and shattered glass covered the guild floor.

"Damn it..." Jacob looked where the guild doors once hung. There stood a stocky man holding lit bombs.

"Greetings from Opressand," the man sneered, "I'm here for Jacob Winters."

The guild fell silent as the man approached Makarov. "Tell me where he is or I'll flatten your guild hall, old man!"

Several guildmembers rose from their seats ready to engage the bomber. "So that's how it's going to be," Small bombs appeared between his fingers, "RADIAL DISCHARGE!" As the spell left his mouth, the bombs flew from his hands and circled the assailants body. A large explosion resounded through out the hall, as flames engulfed the guild and it's members. The Flames began to converge on one spot and dissipate. As the fire disappeared, it revealed a feeding Natsu in the center of it.

"Good work, Natsu," Erza said raising her sword, "Let's show him what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

"NATSU, YOU DUMBASS!" Jacob yelled running towards him.

"What?" Erza looked at Jacob confusedly. The bomber laughed hysterically.

"SPIT IT OUT NOW!" Jacob yelled shaking Natsu.

"What are you doing?" Erza demanded. She looked at Natsu. His limbs had went limp, and his face was pale. She gasped.

"The bombs are laced with Magic Barrier Particles," Jacob threw Natsu aside, "This idiot just inhaled them all."

The man continued to laugh as the guild members stared him down.

"This is pathetic!" He guffawed, "How did such a puny guild become so successful?!" He smirked, "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Jolseph, the mad bomber of Opressend!" More bombs appeared in Jolseph's hands, "I'm here for the Mr. Winters's head. RADIAL DISCHARGE!"

With Natsu out cold, the explosion hit its mark, wounding several guild members and knocking Jacob and Erza over. Jolseph laughed maniacally. Jacob picked himself up off the ground, and rose his hand, "SHADOW STRIKE!" Jolseph was bombarded with small amounts of black energy, but it didn't seem to affect him. Jacob' saw dropped.

"H-how..." he stammered.

"I know your magic is weak," Erza said standing up, "but this is bad even for you."

She charged at the bomber with her sword drawn. "Let me handle this."

Erza swung at Jolseph's chest, but he was able to block her swing. She elbowed him in the ribs and brought her sword down on his head. Jolseph crumpled to the ground unconscious. The whole guild stared at them, but then burst into laughter.

"I guess that guy was all talk!" laughed Wakaba.

"SILENCE BRATS!" Makarov approached the fallen bomber. "Somebody get Natsu to the infirmary," he ordered, "He needs treatment immediately."

Everyone in the guild went about treating the injured while Erza, Makarov, and Jacob examined the unconscious Jolseph.

"What do you make of this situation, Master?" Erza questioned.

Makarov rubbed his chin, "It's strange how Jacob's return got around so fast. He only woke up this morning," He turned towards Jacob, "What the hell were you thinking?! You just got back and you try to run out! Did you forget the purpose you came here for?"

Jacob kneeled, "I am sorry, Master. It was reckless of me."

"Stand up Jacob. I believe we have much to discuss."

**Thank you for reading the latest installment of On the Shore of Evil! Be sure to follow and review.**

**Since this chapter was short I will submit another chapter this Thursday! **

**In addition, I would like some more OCs for Tainted Dagger. Please feel free to submit one!**


	8. Ch 7 Natsu the Exterminator

Ch 7 Natsu the Exterminator

_Seven days later_

Natsu groaned as he stepped into the guild hall. He approached the table Lucy and Happy were seated at.

"Hey Natsu, you're awake," Happy cheered.

"Yeah," Natsu replied as he sat down, "I think I need a change of scenary with all that's going on."

"Well in that case," Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, "I know the perfect job."

Natsu scanned the paper, "Get rid of infestation for 70,000 jewels," Natsu looked up at Lucy, "Sounds good, but what kind of infestation is it?"

Lucy shrugged, "I have no clue, but the reward is good enough."

"Maybe it's an infestation of fish," Happy said dreamily.

"I highly doubt that," Lucy said annoyed.

Natsu rose from his seat, "Let's get going, then."

Lucy and Happy followed. Natsu noticed Jacob leaning against the guild entrance looking into the sky.

"Whatcha doing Jacob?" He asked.

Jacob smiled, "I've spent too much time in the dark, Natsu. I'm glad to see the light once in a while."

Natsu stared at him confused, but then shook his head, "I have no idea what you're saying, but it sounds boring," He walked past Jacob, "Have fun staring at the sky."

Jacob nodded, his mouth curled into a calm, appreciative smile.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy, and Happy approached a small grey farm house with a dirt path leading up to it.<p>

"Well," Lucy said looking at the request sheet, "This looks like the place."

"What are we waiting for?" Natsu said running along the path, "Let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said flying behind him.

"Wait for me guys!" Lucy yelled as she struggled to catch up. As they approached the house, an explosion shook the ground causing smoke to rise from the roof. An old man emerged from the house coughing. Lucy ran up to the man.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"Please help me..." he moaned, "They're everywhere..."

Happy approached the house, "I bet it's infested with yummy fish," he said drooling. He opened the door to the house and the color left his face.

"I can fly! I can fly!" Dozens of winged fish zoomed around the room knocking books off shelves and plates off the tables. Smoke rose where the fish had knocked a flaming log from the fireplace onto the floor.

Happy began to cry and curled into a ball.

"Hey, it's okay," Natsu said comforting his fluffy friend.

"Why does the universe hate me?" Happy sobbed.

Lucy looked at the fish.

"Hey guys, how are we supposed to get rid of these things?" She asked.

Natsu looked up at her grinning, "We fight them of course!" He stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Fire dragon's!"

"Natsu, I don't think that's-"

"ROAR!" Flames spewed from Natsu's mouth. As the flames died down, it revealed a blackened floor dotted with the charred carcasses of the now silent winged fish.

"Natsu, what were you thinking?!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" he looked at her confused, "I thought we were supposed to get rid of the fish."

"Are they gone?" The old man entered the room. He scanned the room.

"I'm sorry about the damage," Lucy apologized.

The man turned towards her with a smile on his face, "They're dead...THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" He grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a strong embrace, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Umm...you're welcome?" Lucy said feeling awkward.

Natsu laughed, "You see Luce? Everything worked out!"

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in.

**Hope you enjoyed this fluff! The main story returns Monday or Tuesday!**

**I am still in need of some male OCs. Feel free to pm me your ideas!**

**Question of the Week: Which characters would you like to see in this story?**


	9. Ch 8

Ch 8

"What do you mean the magic council is dead?" Jacob asked. The mage sat across from Makarov and Erza in a small conference room separated from the ruckus of the guild.

"They were killed by the demons of Zeref. The detention corps has taken over for now," Erza responded.

The black-haired mage scoffed, reclining back into his chair, "Sounds like an interesting story. I guess we'll have to get in contact with Captain Lahar, then."

Makarov sighed, "Lahar is also dead."

"Damn, that changes things," Jacob said rubbing his chin.

"I do not think the corps would be willing to help anyway," Makarov said bluntly.

Jacob sat up, "I guess we have to ask the guilds directly, then."

Erza folded her arms, "How do we know this job is even worth our time?" she said abrasively.

"You think this would be a mere 'job'?" Jacob laughed, "A mere job wouldn't have taken the lives of two of Fairy Tail's S-class mages," He snapped.

"Enough you two!" Makarov yelled. Jacob and Erza fell silent. "This is not a matter that should be discussed behind closed doors," the master said with a serious expression on his face, "This plan of yours should be discussed with the entire guild."

Jacob nodded, "I suppose that would be best. Let's get everyone assembled."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised we didn't have to pay for the damages," Lucy exclaimed walking beside Natsu.<p>

"Why would we?" Natsu asked with a grin, "The old man wanted the fish out, and we took care of them."

Lucy sighed, "You could've done it without torching his house." The guild came into view.

Natsu grinned, "Hey Luce, I'll race you to the guild!" He took off at full speed towards the guild hall.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Lucy yelled running after him. She reached the entrance of the guild, and bent over gasping for air. "Natsu stop taking off like that," She whined. Lucy looked up to see the entire guild staring at her and Natsu. Jacob, stood on the bar with Makarov at his side.

"So glad you could join us salamander," Jacob said annoyed.

Lucy and Natsu proceeded to a table where Erza and Gray sat along with Gageel and Pantherlily.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked sitting down.

"I am not sure," Pantherlily replied, "The master requested the whole guild to be present."

Makarov cleared his throat and spoke, "As many of you know, this is Jacob Winters. He is a member of Fairy Tail and the- what would you call it?" Makarov paused and looked at Jacob.

"Let's just go with 'ambassador to Opressand'," he responded. He looked out into the crowd of guildmembers, "Are any of you familiar with Opressand?"

Silence filled the guildhall. Jacob sighed, "I see. Opressand is a small island country south of the country of Caelum. 20 years ago, their government was overthrown by a powerful cult. It is believed that they are followers of the death mage, Zeref. Using their power, the cult committed atrocities against the people of Opressand. 12 years ago, five wizards from Fairy Tail traveled oversea to help the people rebel against their tyrannic government. Upon arrival, three of our wizards were killed by the cultist's forces. Some of the older wizards might remember them. The casualties were Joel Winters, Layla Grousce, and Jack Flint. As some of you might remember, each of them were all powerful wizards."

Several guildmembers murmured amongst eachother at the mention of the demise of the mages.

"The only survivors of that first attack were myself and Keith Fletcher. We found the rebels and formed a guild to combat the evil plaguing their shores. For 4 years, we fought without outside help. 8 years ago, I left to come get help from the council," he chuckled, "As you can see, I've been a bit delayed," He went on, "So why am I telling you all this? It's simple really," Jacob flashed a smile, "I'm making a job request. I request that Fairy Tail use their power to help the people of Opressand."

Silence fell over the guild hall. Lucy looked around. Everyone seemed deep in thought.

Erza finally broke the stillness, "You never mentioned why they were rebelling. Why should Fairy Tail charge straight into this if it isn't worth it?"

Jacob's expression grew stern. He approached the table where she was sitting and looked straight into her eyes, "Imagine people being taken off the street, never to be seen again. Imagine half starved workers being constantly being abused by the supposed military. Imagine the slaughter of all mages. This is what the people of Opressand endure every day," Jacob turned to address the rest of the guild, "If these things happened here in Fiore, none of you would even hesitate about taking action."

The guild fell silent again.

"If this cult is as powerful as you say, how can you expect us to do this alone?" Max asked from among the crowd.

Jacob flashed a smile, "That's the beauty of this. Fairy Tail will not be alone. I have contacted other guilds, in hopes of getting their support. If you all agree to lend your skills, this will be the greatest undertaking the guilds of Fiore have taken part in!"

* * *

><p>"This makes no sense at all," Gray exclaimed. He, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy stood outside the guild. "We're expected to charge into another countries problems without any proper information? Why is everyone else on board anyways?"<p>

"Perhaps out of the goodness of our hearts?" Lucy smiled.

"Perhaps you should listen to her, Gray," a hand was placed on Gray's shoulder. Gray turned to see a grinning Jacob standing there.

"What do you want?" Gray sighed.

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled an envelope out, "I would like you four to deliver this letter to Blue Pegasus," he smirked, "Out of the goodness of your hearts of course."

Gray snatched the envelope from Jacob's hand.

"Since when did we start taking orders from you?" He snarled.

"Gray, calm down," Erza said, "The master has put him in charge of this whole thing."

Gray sighed, "This whole thing is messed up."

"It'll make more sense later," Jacob reassured them. He looked behind the group, "Perhaps the woman in the bush would like to go with you guys as well."

"Woman in the bush?" Gray turned. A brown cap and blue curls stuck out from inside a freshly trimmed bush.

"I'll leave it to you guys," Jacob said walking away.

* * *

><p>"Juvia is on a romantic trip with Gray-sama!" Juvia said to herself.<p>

"Umm Juvia, we can hear you," Lucy said annoyed. The five traveled towards the town which housed the guild of Blue Pegasus.

"Damn Jacob and this delivery. Why do we have to be his mail carriers?" Gray grumbled.

"I take it that you two have a bad relationship?" Lucy questioned.

"Not necessarily," Gray responded, "I just hate the fact how he's so privileged when he has no power to back it up."

"He's not that bad, Gray," Erza said, "Besides he's probably changed since he left."

"He's talking more, that's for sure," Natsu added.

"Who asked you, Flame Brain?" Gray growled.

"Before you get mad, put some clothes on, pervert," Natsu shot back. Gray looked down and shrieked. He wore nothing but a pair of underwear, and Juvia stared at him drooling.

"When the hell did this happen?" Gray shrieked looking around for something to wear.

"Come on, guys," Erza said, "We're almost to the Pegasus." The guild hall came into view. The hall resembled a pink castle with the Pegasus mark plastered on the front.

"Is this the place?" Lucy asked.

"I don't see any other pink castles with winged horses on them," Gray said walking up to the guilds door. He raised his fist to knock, "Let's just get this over wi-" The door flung open hitting Gray in the face, and a small man bounded out of the guild.

"No, not him!" Erza said in shock.

"Ahh...Erza, I smelled you're beautiful perfume from a mile away," The man posed, "Men!"

"Hello Ichiya," Erza said dryly.

"Ah my honey, it has been too long." Ichiya embraced her legs.

"Get off you creep!" Erza yelled trying to shake the short man off.

"This is just typical," Lucy sighed.

"Ichiya who's out here?" A young girl with crimson hair peeked out of the door. She stared at the sight of the old man clinging to Erza's legs.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervy old man?!" She yelled. Ichiya chucked. "Don't assault guests! You disrespect our guild." She said peeling Ichiya off the swordswoman's legs. The girl looked up at Erza smiling nervously, "I'm really sorry about that. Ichiya can be really pervy sometimes."

"It's alright," Erza reassured her, "He's always been like that."

The girl cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "You mean you know old Ichiya?"

Erza sighed, "Unfortunately, I do," Erza smiled, "I don't remember seeing you before. Have we met?"

"I don't think so," the girl smiled, "I'm Ember Starsky, Pegasus's resident shadow mage."

"Come on Erza, Let's hurry this up," Gray insisted.

"Sorry, Gray," Erza reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter, "Could you give this to your master?" She said handing it to Ember.

"Of course," the girl beamed.

"We must be going now," Erza sighed, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Ember smiled dragging Ichiya into the guild, "See you guys later."

The Fairy Tail wizard departed from the guild's grounds and headed for Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Jacob stood outside the guild hall. He took in a whiff of the air circling him. He sighed, <em>It's nice to be home even though it's only for a short time. It's just seems so tranquil. How can it be so peaceful here and so chaotic somewhere else? <em>He looked up at the sky_, Don't worry Opressand. Your nightmare will be over soon._


End file.
